In the Dark
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: A dark fic about some of our favorite mutants. I really don't know where it came from, and didn't even know who's mind I was in as I wrote it - so I'm going to let you read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This dark little piece came out of no where and so I started writing. I wasn't even sure who's mind I was in as it came onto the page, so I will let you all try to figure it out.

The two chapters here are all there is to this piece, just a short dark moment in the lives of some of our favorite mutants.

He sat still, quiet, only someone with his abilities would even be able to detect he was here. His mind wandered over everything that brought him to this point. None of it mattered. Tomorrow morning she'd be gone, out of his life forever.

He pulled a cigar out of his coat pocket, his long nails scraping against the silk that lined the brown leather. The sound was harsh to his ears. So was the strike of the match. The sulfur smell reminded him why he was doing this. She deserved so much better, and was getting it. He puffed on the cigar until he had a good hot cherry on the end, then pulled the smoke into his lungs. His dark brows and heavy mutton chop sideburns glowed demonically in the mirror across from him as he pulled another drag.

Demon, that was what he was, not human, not really mutant, a demon on earth, and there was no place in her life for demons. He grinned a little at the thought, his fangs flashing red in the light from the cigar.

He glanced at her sleeping form. This was it, his last night watching over her, his last night guarding her sleep. Tomorrow someone else took over that job, tomorrow he'd be free to leave and never see her again.

He winced at the flare of pain that thought brought. She didn't know, would never know, and he wanted to keep it that way. Pain led to anger, and he gripped that old friend close, anger would keep him going, get him through the changing of the guard tomorrow, let him turn his back and walk away. They'd try to talk him into staying, come up with a hundred reasons, but in the end, he would just slip out, push his bike down the drive until the sound of the engine wouldn't be heard, and take off for parts unknown.

He didn't even know why he was here, why he couldn't just walk away, why he had that dull empty pain in the middle of his chest when he saw them together. They hated him, mostly, and were smart to.

One more night until she turned into someone else's problem, her sweet voice for someone else's ears, her sweet scent for someone else's nose to catch.

He still couldn't forgive her for it, how she'd fallen in love with HIM of all people, he still couldn't figure out. He'd been so close to being it, the one, and she always would be for him, but tomorrow she was going to another man's bed, as his wife, and tonight was his last night watching over her sleep.

Another drag on the cigar highlighting his demonic countenance. She'd been his to protect, and he had many times over.

She moved restlessly, a small whimper escaping her sweet lips. He could smell what she was dreaming about and stood silently. He wasn't going to sit here and smell her dreaming about her wedding night.

One foot was on the windowsill when he heard it, barely there in her aroused moan "Logan". He tried to force himself out the window, but he heard it again, along with the mounting scent of her arousal. "Logan."

One part of him, the one that wanted to protect her even from him, rose up and his thoughts whirled around the idea that this was wrong, he had no right, but his body wasn't listening. He had to take one taste, just one.

His weight on the bed startled her awake.

"Sugar?" She whispered, fear tingeing her scent. She had no idea how much that little change ramped up his sex drive.

"I was just checkin' on ya." He said softly, a deep growl in his voice. The voice of reason seemed to grow quieter as she sat up, the sheet falling away, revealing the disheveled and revealing gown she'd worn to bed.

"Ah'm fine." She said, but his nose told him differently, she was still very aroused, as well as embarrassed, and afraid. She had reason for the later. He reached up and gently brushed away a silver lock from her cheek.

"Really?" He knew his voice held a challenge she would find hard to resist.

"Really." She said firmly. He knew he should leave it at that, but he didn't. He leaned in, capturing her lips with his, the hand that had brushed her hair away held her in place so she couldn't pull away. He felt her fighting him, his claws slipped out slowly, he wasn't going to hurt her.

He felt her surrender, her body relax, almost welcoming his touch as his claws made quick work of the flimsy cloth between him and her sweet skin.

One hand held her tight to his lips, her response making his blood boil arousal and fear making his head spin. He tasted blood as his teeth scraped her lip too hard and his animal escaped its cage completely. He growled low as she tried to fight him off again, but even in the dark, even with her struggling against him, he could unfasten his pants one handed. She cried out as he thrust deep inside her, her body making a lie of her whimpered denials. He could feel her shudder under him, but he held back. He knew what he wanted, what he wanted the other man to hear...her voice shouting his name.

Finally she couldn't help it, and he knew she'd always be his, no matter how long she was with the other. He roared his conquest as he pumped his seed deep into her and smiled. She turned her head away from him. He pulled away, a growl at her tears and anger. She'd enjoyed it, so what was she sniveling about?

He heard voices and footsteps as he climbed out the window. She would always know she belonged to him.

He dropped to the ground, and quickly grabbed the bag he'd left hidden for his escape tomorrow. He could hear them calling him, cursing him and he just grinned as he revved the bike and drove away. He'd always lived better in the dark, he didn't have any place in her world, but she would always know she belonged to the Wolverine.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke with a pounding in his head, a very disturbing scent in his nose, and bright sunlight cutting into his eyes. The last thing he remembered was his claws driving home into Jean's chest. He looked around the dingy motel room and had no idea how he got there.

He groaned and sat up slowly. He looked down at the filthy clothing he was wearing. The scent told him he hadn't bathed in months, and something else...something he couldn't believe, even with the dried blood stains on his jeans.

He would know her scent anywhere, and she'd been afraid, and in pain, and somehow he'd done the unthinkable. His mind tried to process it, but he just couldn't. She wouldn't have allowed him, her powers should have stopped him, hell killed him.

He had a vague memory of her in a hallway, bag in hand. She'd gone somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He leaned his head on his hands. Something had happened, and it was his fault, and he couldn't fucking remember, again.

He glanced at the night table next to the bed, he had the keys for Scooter's bike, so it couldn't be that bad, or could it. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled into the filthy bathroom. At least it had hot water running out of the shower head as he stripped out of his clothes and stood under it. He could smell the residue on his skin growing fainter as the water schlooshed down his body, washing the evidence of what he couldn't remember away. He climbed out only after the water turned ice cold, and grabbed one of the thin towels from the rack. He could still smell her on the clothes on the floor and he blamed that for missing the other new scent in the room.

"So you finally came over to my side, little brother?" A deep voice he should recognize but didn't said. Logan let out a low growl. How the hell did Sabretooth keep getting the drop on him.

"I hear you left quite a mess back with the geeks. Stopped a wedding, destroyed the only frail that's ever looked at you as anything but an animal, and took off without taking the consequences. I'm damned proud of ya, Jimmy Boy. You finally did me proud."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" His mind didn't want to process the rest of the larger mutant's speech.

Sabretooth just laughed. "I can smell it...she was terrified, and you ripped her innocence away without a thought, like the animal you are."

Logan felt the sharp pain as his claws slammed through his clenched fists and he charged the other mutant. Sabretooth just dodged, then slammed his own claws deep into Logan's back. Loan roared in rage and pain and turned and sliced through the muscle in Sabertooth's thigh. The larger mutant rolled, and landed on top of Logan, actually sitting on his back, and laughing.

"You always were slow as shit, and the new skeleton didn't help much." Logan had the strange sensation of Sabretooth actually tousling his hair, the claw tips not quite piercing the skin. "I've missed ya, little brother."

There it was again. "I'm not like you."

The laughter was louder. "From what you did to poor Stripes, I'd say you are exactly like me. Tell me was she a good fuck? I might want ta try her out myself."

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you." Logan roared.

"YOU already touched her, did quite a bit of damage from what I hear, she had to be rushed to the hospital...and you couldn't even remember to use a condom." Logan slumped on the floor, defeated, not by Sabretooth but by the ring of truth in his words.

"Is she alright?"

"What do you care?" Sabretooth laughed. "The man she was going to marry wouldn't touch her after, took off." Another deep chuckle. "And I thought I was the one to fuck 'm and leave 'm."

"Get the fuck off me." Logan snarled back.

"Nope...I got my orders. You stay put." He chuckled again. "Of course that don't mean I can't have fun."

"Fun."

"Yeah, little brother, fuckin' with your head is always fun."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Cuz, it's the truth, and after what you've done, I'd say the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Hell, after this stunt you'd do our Pa proud."

"Our Pa?"

"Yep, he had a go at your Ma like you did with Stripes. He'd go back, when he was drunk ta get another piece of that ass, ended up killin him. Come ta think of it, you did that, too. Kill him that is."

Logan groaned, and pounded his head on the floor. He tried to buck the larger man off his back, but there was no budging him, or the horrible truths that were flooding into his mind.

"I think its funny, as much as you and the others hate me, you're the one who's committed the most heinous crimes. Raped your best friend, murdered your father, let your woman die, murdered your wife. At least I have the excuse of obeying orders for mine."

Logan heard the approach of the one sound he dreaded most, the Blackbird. He renewed his efforts to get the bastard off his back, finally fighting his way to his feet. Sabretooth just grinned at him ad the door opened, and the one person he hoped to never have to face again stood there.

"Logan?" Her voice was soft, and he groaned. He could smell what happened, knew he'd destroyed everything between them. The evidence of that was on his jeans on the floor, and in her scent, their scent. She had to hate him, forcing a child on her too. "Sugar, its been three months."

"Marie..." his voice was choked with the sobs he wouldn't let out. She deserved to have him stand here, to have her condemn him forever. He still wasn't sure what he remembered and what he'd pieced together.

"Are ya comin' home? Ahm gonna have ta let mah dress out a little." She whispered softly as she caressed his cheek. "Unless ya don't want ta marry me."

He stopped. Something was wrong, no something was right. He pulled her tight against him.

"Baby, how the hell can ya forgive me.". He choked out.

"Darlin, Ah've always known it was a package deal, you and tha Wolverine. Ah jest didn't know it was that jealous of ya." She kissed him, and he felt that dark ugly part of him rear its head. He gave it a good mental kick and kissed her back.

"He's just gonna have ta learn ta share." Logan growled.

She glance over at Sabretooth. "Thank you, Victor."

"Anytime, Stripes, and my offer's still open. He pulls this shit again, and I'll marry ya and raise the cub."

Logan watched him walk out the motel room door, through the small crowd in black leather and suddenly realized he was buck naked in the morning light.

"Let me get dressed, Baby." He said. "Did Wolverine really hurt you, like he said?"

"Only by takin' you away from me. And he did give me a baby, and one of tha best fucks of mah life." She was grinning.

"I'm definitely gonna have ta fix that...I don't plan on bein' second ta my own alter ego." He growled. She laughed as he fastened the clean jeans she handed him.

"Baby, its all you, and Ah love you."


End file.
